Not Just Any Old Couple
by TheWayTheFeatherFalls
Summary: "I want to write about a couple very close to my heart. A very special couple. A very strange couple. A very difficult couple. A couple called Lily and James." Sirius writes about about his view on Lily and James' relationship.
1. Prologue

A/N: This story came to me during Biology so I ripped out a page from my exercise book and started scribbling away. My teacher saw me, read it out to the class and gave me a detention. So please review and tell me if it was worth the mortifying experience of being put into detention. Thank you readers, I love you all!

Disclaimer: I own none of this, it all belongs to the wonderful, amazing J.K Rowling! If I was then I wouldn't have to spend 3 hours deliberating over whether to put a comma in my English homework. Hell, I wouldn't be _doing _English homework! Now on with the story!

**Not Just Any Old Couple**

Prologue

I want to write a story. A story about a boy and a girl. About how the girl and the boy fell in love. But I don't want to write about just any couple. I want to write about a couple very close to my heart. A very special couple. A very strange couple. A very _difficult _couple. A couple called Lily and James.

A/N: So whaddaya think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Awful? Magnificent? Amazing? There's not much to go on but I like it. Review and tell me. Next chapter will be up soon!


	2. An accidental kiss x

A/N: Heyooooo darling readers! Now I know that I said I was bogged down with stuff to do with other stories, and I really apologise Sneeuw for doing this story instead of yours and I hope you will forgive me in due course. Hopefully. Anyway, this has been hanging around, half-finished, on my desk for ages, so with a little tweaking I made it suitable to post here. Sorry if there is hint of Sirius/Lily, but this IS a Jily story so, y'know. I honestly think James and Lily are THE best, and are totally my OTP. This is where stuff actually happens so although technically its chapter two, its only really the first chapter. Anyway, enough babbling and lets go go go! Enjoy, x

_Chapter 2_

"God I hate you Potter," Lily said, as we lounged on the sofas in the Gryffindor common room.

"Merlin." James replied cheerfully.

"I mean-what?" She asked, confused.

"You said God. We're in the Wizarding World." Lily rolled her eyes. "Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."

"Potter, I thought I told you. It's Evans to you."

"You did tell me," James grinned cheekily. "It must have temporarily slipped my mind. Anyway Lil-" Lily shot him a murderous glare. "-Evans, wanna go to Hogsmede? With me, of course." He flashed her a charming smile as I rolled my eyes. James was soooooooooooooooooo predictable.

"Guess my answer Potter." Lily said, completely straight faced. She's a really good actor.

"Yes?" James asked hopefully. Lily took a deep breath and got off the sofa that she had been stretched out on. She stalked right over to him and leaned close, her breath tickling his ear. James gulped at the closeness of their bodies. I'm pretty sure that's closer than they've ever been before. She leaned forward and her crimson hair swung in a curtain on either side of their faces. She leaned on his chair and started to whisper in a low throaty voice.

"Wrong answer Potter." She pushed herself of of the armchair and pulled herself up to her full hight (which although wasn't that big was tall enough to make all the Remus shiver in fear). "Go ask one of your groupies instead. You know, I thought you were smart but you obviously haven't grasped the fact that I will never go out with you as long as my horse-faced sister Petunia is single!" Lily looked over at the rest of us Marauders, a glint in her emerald eyes. We had (obviously) been watching the exchange between her and James but now it seemed as though none of us were paying attention. Remus was re-reading Hogwarts-A History, Peter was dealing out a pack of Exploding Snap, and me?- I was filing my nails. Yes, Sirius Black hates broken nails. So what? Anyway, I could see that old Jamesie was un-comfortable so I decided to help him out. I'm such a good friend. Putting my nail file back in its case, I stood up from the sofa and sauntered over to Lily, who had turned back to James and was glowering at the cowering boy. I turned and winked at Remus before wrapping my arms around Lily's waist and resting my chin on her shoulder. She immediately tensed up and started wriggling like mad, cursing and screaming abuse at me as she hit out, bruising my precious body over and over again. I tightened my arms around her to silence her squealing, and after one last protest she fell silent, twisting in my hold so that she could glare at me. I smirked and gently rocked her from side to side. No I don't fancy her. No I don't want her to be my girlfriend. Yes I find her attractive but, hey!- who said that means anything in this day and age? So anyway, she was pissed off with me, but hey!- nothing's new, but all of a sudden she couldn't scream and shout at me (thanks Moony).

"So Lily," I said, revelling in the power I had over her. What? Chances like this don't come around every day. "I think that you need to calm down a little. What do you think guys?" I spin slowly on the spot with Lily and face Remus and Peter. Remus just shook his head and returned to his book. Peter nodded enthusiastically and when we turned to face James he looked too shocked about his close encounter with Lily to bother answering. Lily scowled and tossed her head, causing her wave of hair to ripple. James was mesmerised; his mouth dropped open and his eyes glazed over. I rolled my eyes at him again and release one of her arms so that I can grab my wand from my back pocket. Lily makes a lunge for James and I use my one strong arm to hold her back. Releasing her from the Silencing Charm, she opened her mouth to start screaming but was quickly silenced by my lips apon hers. I deepened the kiss but at the same time started to slowly back towards the corner of the common room. Lily melted into me, oddly for her, and wrapped her arms round my shoulders. I put one hand on her waist and with the other I opened the broomstick cupboard door. Still backing up, I broke the kiss and pushed Lily quickly into the cupboard. Shutting the door, I Banished the Marauders to the dorm room, before locking the cupboard door with a complex locking charm. I knew that even a homemade charm wouldn't keep an angry Lily Evans from ripping my balls off. With my wand still trained on the cupboard, I heard Lily get up from the floor of the cupboard and start muttering curses at me; what I wasn't certain of was they actual spells or muggle swear words. I heard Lily throw herself at the door and her weight reflected on my wand, but I continued to hold her off. My wand still on the door, holding onto the curse, I ran up the dorm stairs. Just as I flopped onto my four-poster in the seventh year dorm, I finally let go of the charm and I hear Lily bust out.

"Potter! Black!" Came the scream. Uh oh.

A/N: So, that's it really! Whaddaya think? I have been writing this for AGES and it's finally finished. Today's random question is…..

Well there's two actually.

Number one… what colour do you think Sirius' nail file is?

Number two… how many bows are on the nightdress I am wearing at the moment?

Review and tell me! Please cos then I'll luv ya forever! xx


End file.
